Worlds Apart
by Galantron
Summary: Nausicaä and Kiki lived in their own worlds, until a mysterious force brought them to a 'linking room' between many other worlds. Both of them entered into our world and then became the best of friends in the city of Los Angeles. Along the way, Nausicaä and Kiki meet Daniel Jacobson, a young man with a dream to become a real Rocketeer. Nausicaä and Kiki just might be able to help.
1. Linking Rooms

Most people said that when you visit other dimensions, you simply arrive there instantly. But what they were wrong. There is actually a 'linking room' of sorts that exists beyond the reach of every other dimension and universe that currently exists and outside the normal physical realities. What this 'multiverse' of sort looks like, no one could be sure of. That is, until two people from two other worlds beyond our own had arrived on June 21st, 2006 and described their time in this 'linking room' between worlds. And this is where our story begins.


	2. Nausicaä in the Linking Room

It was a sunny day as Princess Nausicaä, along with her constant companion, Teto, were flying through the air on her jet engine assisted glider above the Valley of the Wind. It hand been 2 weeks after the adventures she had with the Tolmekians and Pejites and everyone was at peace. The last of the Giant Warriors was destroyed. Nausicaä was also at peace. She smiled as she flew through the sky with pride. Suddenly, on her left hand side to the northwest of the valley, Nausicaä saw a bright light. She knew immediately that the light was not the sun, due to the fact that the sun was more to the south east that day. Curious as to what it was, Nausicaä decided to investigate the mystery light further. As she got closer to this light, Nausicaä felt an electrical stinging feeling all over her body. A light-blue colored electrical aura was appearing all over her glider. Then, without warning, the light completely enveloped Nausicaä, Teto on her shoulder, and the glider she flew. When the light disappeared, Nausicaä and Teto were still in the air on her glider, but they were clones. The originals were about to enter into a strange place, the likes of which neither had ever seen before. After being enveloped in the strange light, Nausicaä and her Teto had arrived in a strange grove with grassy soil. It was warm there. She saw many numerous leafy trees with a canopy foilage so thick that the sky (assuming that there was one) could not be seen from the ground. Nausicaä said to herself as she wondered, "I can not see past this canopy of leaves, much as to how the Toxic Jungle was. And yet, there is a strong light that comes down to the ground." Her words were true. Despite the thick foilage, a strong light did indeed penetrate to the woodland floor. Nausicaä noticed another prominent feature in the wood, other than the trees, she also saw many pools of water that looked much like shallow puddles. But when she looked into them, she didn't see a reflection of the trees above them as well as her own reflection, instead Nausicaä saw the images of other worlds and the life that inhabited them. As she looked into more of these pools, Nausicaä saw that some of these worlds were at the beginning of their existence, some were at the peak of their existence, some worlds were at their twilight, others were at the end of their time. Nausicaä noticed that when a world was destroyed by having all of its life removed, the pool dried up. Then she saw one particular pool, when she looked into to it, Nausicaä saw image of a city skyline at night, bright with lights. At first, she didn't seem too interested in seeing what it would be like on the other side. But when she heard a sound like that of someone stepping on a twig, Nausicaä decided that she would rather take her chances with what was on the other side of the pool than to stay and see what was walking towards. Nausicaä held her glider with the wingtips placed on vertical. She then said to her furry companion, "Teto, hold on." With that said, Nausicaä holding onto her glider, jumped into the pool with a splash. When Nausicaä went into the water, she was enveloped by the same light that she saw before she came into the wood. When Nausicaä emerged from the light, she first thing she noticed was that she was falling through the air. Luckly, she brought her glider with her, Nausicaä was soon gliding through the air. She realized that she was now in the world that she saw in the pool when she was in the wood. Little did Nausicaä know that the world she was in, was our own world of Earth. The city she was seeing, was the city of Los Angeles, California in the United States of America. Another thing that Nausicaä would have little idea about, was the fact that she would not be the only one who would arrive in our world. We now return to that wood between the worlds to see what the snapping twig noise that compelled Nausicaä to jump into the pool and enter into our world.


	3. Kiki and the Wood between the Worlds

It was a clear night with a bright full moon in the sky, just after midnight. A young 13 year old witch-in-training was flying on her broomstick with her black cat. She had just left home that night and was heading south to the ocean. The girl's name was Kiki, and her black cat was called Jiji. Kiki had finished talking with another young witch who was returning from her training period. Jiji didn't feel too fond of the other witch's self-absorbed nature as he said, "Jeez what a snob. And did you see that cat?" The only thing that Kiki said was, "What's my skill?" Then, without warning, a thunderstorm brewed up signaled by a lighting crackle. The rain then poured down hard. As Kiki flew down to a lower altitude, she yelled, "What are we gonna do?! We can't stay up!" She then saw a line of train cars and flew over the tops of them towards the front car. Jiji yelled, "Hold on!" Then Kiki saw a bright light above one of the cars ahead of her. She decided to head towards the light. As she got closer to the light, Kiki felt the same electrical stinging feeling all over her body that Nausicaä also felt. She along with Jiji and her broomstick were also glowing with the same light-blue colored electrical aura that covered Nausicaä. Then, just as with Nausicaä, Kiki and Jiji entered into the light. When the light disappeared, duplicates of Kiki and Jiji dove into the train car. Meanwhile, the originals arrived in the same strange grove Nausicaä arrived in. Both Kiki and Jiji were awestruck at what they saw in the wood. Jiji then said, "This is such an eerie place." Kiki added, "Yeah. Very strange." They learned everything that Nausicaä had learned about this wood between the worlds, especially about the pools and how they connect to other worlds. Then, as she was walking along the grassy ground, Kiki stepped on a twig. Kiki and Jiji saw the outline of another person near a pool. As they ran over to the figure, they saw it holding something as it jumped into the pool. When they arrived at the pool, after the ripples ebbed away from the water, Kiki and Jiji saw the same image that Nausicaa saw, a city skyline at night. Despite Jiji's words of caution, Kiki simply prepared herself as she put her broomstick between her legs. Jiji jumped onto Kiki's shoulder bag. Just before she made the jump, Kiki said, "Hang on, Jiji." With that, Kiki jumped into the pool, leaving behind a splash. Kiki and Jiji arrived in the world that they saw in the same pool that Nausicaä jumped into. At first, Kiki felt that they had lost track of the figure they saw in the wood. But then suddenly, something zoomed by her at high speed, and it was heading toward the Griffith Park area of Los Angeles. Kiki decided to take chase and follow the fast flyer. The flyer that she saw land in the woods of Griffith Park. Kiki landed in the park a distance away from the mystery flyer. Unbeknownst to Kiki, that mystery flyer, was Nausicaä landing her glider near a nature trail next to N Vermont Canyon Road. Neither did Nausicaä see Kiki land in one of the pinic areas near the Greek Theater. Both of them didn't know that their paths would soon cross together in this wooded park in the middle of one of the biggest cities in Southern California and mark the beginning of a powerful friendship.


End file.
